chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:CHDK for Dummies
S60 or S80 ? Hello, Do you know if there's a CHDK release that works with PowerShot S-60 and/or S-80 ? {C}Is anyone working on it ? Thank you. *See Unsupported_Cameras, porting to the S80 is possible, but not done yet, maybe CHDK will be ported in the future... Fe50 19:21, 1 January 2009 (UTC) How do I dial "P"? I can't figure that part out in trying to do HDR * On cameras with a mode dial select the 'P'rogram mode, on the Ixus series select the 'M'anual mode; see the latest edit... Fe50 19:18, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Q: RAW editors Hi, Is there a list of image editors that support the Canon RAW file format? (I have Adobe LightRoom and CS4 along with Nikon NX2 - are any of these supported?) Thanks! Answer * Have a look to the Software wikia page * Adobe applications don't (and will most likely never) support the CHDK RAW format * Most applications (also Adobe ones) support RAW images in the DNG format, so you can convert your images with a software like DNG4PS-2 - or enabled the CHDK DNG support directly in your camera (1). :Fe50 09:41, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Q: How long does CHDK take to boot Hi, I have a Canon A570 IS Firmware GM1.01A - looks like it's supported but I cannot my card to boot when CHDK is loaded and the card is locked, and if I try Firm update (from 1.0.1.0 to 1.0.1.1, it says), the screen goes blank and I seem to just wait... How long does CHDK take to boot? Braino 06:51, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Answer * Starting CHDK never takes more than some (2-4) seconds. * If the screen goes blank and the camera doesn't respond you are using a wrong CHDK version. * Check your fw version again & download the correct CHDK version from the DL page again (use the 'complete' package). :Fe50 09:33, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Unable to download CHDK for PS SX110is Hi there, the link to the file for above canon cam does not open. Is is only me or anyone else who is suffering from this? Please help. Are there any alternative download pages? Please help. I live in Dubai, United Arab Emirates. * CHDK for the SX110 is available from the Autobuild Server, like described on the Downloads page (direct server address is http://mighty-hoernsche.de/ ). Tested on 13-Jan-2011, download for the SX110 (file sx110is-100b-0.9.9-1041.zip) from there was ok. Fe50 07:27, January 13, 2011 (UTC) A suggestion that may save some editing time A suggestion that may save some editing time: Take a look at this –[ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:Davidgothberg/The_br_tag] : Don't mix standards. In short, either you're using HTML 4.0 / 5.0 or XHTML or XML... you don't use all at once. While the parser can BE PROGRAMED to ignore your HORRIBLE SCRIPTING, it creates more problems than it solves. (In fact, the only problem it solves is when people decide to mix elements between standards and hope the browser can understand what they're trying to do not the browsers fault... but the DEVELOPERS). : Don't support bad habits. Say no to . Q: overexposure in SX 220 authomatic mode I have a Powershot SX220 and for the moment my only complaint - but it's a big one - is that the authomatic mode, in my oipinion, seriously overexposes photos, especially when flash is used. Is there an easier way to solve the prob than getting into CHDK? If not, can CHDK solve it? Thanks in advance 12:17, February 19, 2012 (UTC)carolus 12:17, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Way too confusing. This has got to be the most confusing and disorganized site ive ever been too. Its like 50 people wrote it and nobody edited anything. It could be a simple three or four pages but its not. Tear it down and start again. Simplify. Oh and when i try to download an autobuild it takes me to another page (http://mighty-hoernsche.de/) that says¨'''Errors occured during this build! Old version available here¨ '''and then the link for the old version doesnt work either. I realize this is free, but it took me 4 hours to figure out the first time and it has been impossible the second time. Spend a few hours and EDIT IT. 19:21, April 23, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks for alerting us that the mighty-hoernsche.de autobuild failed. It should be available again as soon as the next build completes. As to the rest of your complaints, this is a public wiki. If you find it too confusing, you are free to improve it or stop reading it. reyalp (talk) 20:33, April 23, 2013 (UTC)